


Giving and Receiving

by reliancezero



Series: White Rose Week 2017 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Contemplative, Day 1 - Protection, F/F, Vague Post Canon Vol. 4 AU, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliancezero/pseuds/reliancezero
Summary: It's the fifth anniversary of Yang's death as well as the end of the war against Salem, and while Ruby goes ahead to pay her respects, Weiss stays back and reflects on their how their relationship has changed and grown to what it is now.





	Giving and Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> After discovering Archive of Our Own last fall, I finally got the final push I needed. Thank you White Rose Week 2017 for inspiring me to get off my ass and actually write something as opposed to just being a lazy reader, a crime I'm sure all of us have committed at one time or another.

Light streams in through the small windowpane overlooking the busy avenues, casting the kitchen in a warm, morning glow. With one hand resting on her the chin and the other mindlessly stirring cream into her black coffee, Weiss eyes the empty seat across from her and sighs. This was one of the few days that Ruby doesn’t share breakfast with her, but she knows that the slight sadness this causes her doesn’t even compare to the reason to why Ruby is missing.

Today is the anniversary of Yang’s passing. Even though it’s been five years since the war against Salem had ended, it still hurt--it hurt many people across the kingdom but none more than Ruby. As not only Team RWBY’s leader but as leader of Vale’s ragtag army of hunters, it had been her idea to launch a surprise invasion deep into the heart of Salem’s operation, to end a war that had gone on for far too long. Ruby’s plans were meticulously thought out, she spent weeks pouring over techniques and timing, emergencies and escapes. On the day of the invasion, the army of hunters from Vale had done the impossible and broken through the almost impenetrable defense of evolved Grimm called forth to defend their mistress. Eventually Team RWBY and Team JNR fought their way toward Salem and Cinder, and although the fight lasted for hours they had finally cornered Vale’s worst enemies in decades--or so it had seemed. Salem sensed the forces shifting against her favor, and with a bold, unreadable smirk she raised her hand to destroy the underground factory she had so painstakingly created in order to be close to Vale’s capitol where she constantly summoned Grimm to raid the city.

Weiss slowly brings her cup to her lips and grimaces at the thought of what happened next. It was underhanded, cowardly, and highly unnecessary, but it was so Salem. If Salem couldn’t have the whole world, then she would make sure that none of them did. By the time Weiss and her teammates realized what Salem was planning, the earth would’ve come crashing down upon them, effectively burying their souls and the war, had it not been for Yang. Precious Yang who however flippant she appeared to be never hesitated in a fight, a fighter who wasn’t afraid to sacrifice her life for a cause she believed in. With lightning-quick reflexes Yang used Ember Celica to spring herself directly to where Salem stood, using the woman’s surprise to shoot powerful bullets in quick succession at the ceiling above them before Salem could collapse the entire thing. Yang’s shots were calculated, and only the part that Yang shot at had caved in, effectively cutting off Yang and Salem from the rest with a wall made of dense soil and fragmented Dust particles.

Upon the impact Ruby screamed Yang’s name as she looked on with horror at the conglomerated wall that left Yang trapped with Salem, that thing whom she refused to call human. Rose. Jaune, Nora, and Ren were still heavily evolved in keeping the last of the Ursa and King Taijitu away from Team RWBY, and with Ruby temporarily distracted it was left to Blake and Weiss to finish off Cinder. With the last of her Dust ammunition Weiss managed to encase Cinder’s right arm in a cast of ice, distracting her just enough that Blake was able to throw Gambol Shroud in its gun form at the back of her head, causing Cinder to immediately crumple to the floor unconscious. Weiss remembers that after that exhausting fight she locked eyes with Blake, silently agreeing they needed to get to Yang as soon as possible, but before they could even move their legs in the right direction the two teams heard a crack, and then a deafening sound as rocks began to crash down in waves where Yang and Salem were, and just as quickly as the noises started they concluded, replaced with silence, a silence so loud that although everyone knew that the war was over, they hadn’t won, but lost. 

Weiss is pulled back from her memories when she takes another sip and realizes that the smooth, slightly acidic liquid is gone. She lightly shakes her head to clear her thoughts and proceeds to push her chair back, rolling her shoulders before she gets up and places her cup in the sink, washing it beforehand to ensure there are no ring stains when she would do the dishes later that day. She pulls a light jacket from the closest and slips into her casual shoes before she ties her hair back into her signature side ponytail. She doesn’t religiously wear her hair this way as she did back in her Beacon days, but since it’s so easy to put her hair up this way, she figures she might as well. After all, nothing else would be easy today.

Swinging her right leg over over front of her bike seat, she uses her left leg to push off and heads down the familiar street that connects her and Ruby’s apartment building to the rest of Vale. After the war they agreed that they needed to head back to Vale, yes the fighting portion was over but the rebuilding of the Kingdom of Vale sure as hell wasn’t. Slowly over the last five years the city of Vale had began to take shape again, its port restored and able to properly trade with the other three kingdoms once more. In addition, Vale’s industrial and commercial districts were able to revitalize quite quickly and Grim hordes were effectively driven out of the city, including the frozen Dragon that Ruby made quick work of with her silver eyes.

Weiss notes wryly that Vale wasn’t the only thing that had to rebuild itself as she rounds yet another familiar street corner. Although she and Blake had been able to come to terms with Yang’s death over the years, Ruby had a much harder time, guilt plaguing her and significantly altering her personality. For about a year Ruby’s emotions almost completely shut down. Sure, she was able to hold a conversation and she diligently helped with the reconstruction of Vale, but her eyes were lifeless, they no longer held any of the mirth or mischievousness she was known for. The only thing Weiss saw in those silver eyes was guilt, a self-reproach so great that it had literally eaten Ruby alive. Despite the fact that society labeled her and everyone else on Team RWBY as heros, she labeled herself a failure, a girl that could have and should have prevented her sister’s death.

It tore Weiss’ entire being watching Ruby act as if she were dead, a living corpse that didn’t have any more reason to live. For months Weiss didn’t know how to comfort her, saying ‘it’ll get better’ or ‘time heals’ just wouldn’t cut it, they had both gone through hell and Weiss knew better than anyone how empty words could be. So instead Weiss just stayed by Ruby’s side, visiting her at the apartment Taiyang rented out for Ruby as much as possible, making meals for her, making sure sure she properly ate, and taking her out to view the city’s progress and sights. Whenever Weiss was around Ruby it was hard not to confess to her that she had a crush on her since ever since she was forced to come back home after the Fall of Beacon. Being trapped in her home gave her plenty of time to think, to reflect on how much she had changed and to acknowledge the people who had made that possible for her. Everytime she made a list, Ruby was the first one to come to mind, and in all honesty Weiss fell in love with Ruby not because of pure feeling but because they pushed each other to be a better version of themselves, but they still retained the essence of who they were in the process.

However, there was one day where Weiss had dragged Ruby along to Vale’s newly constructed port for a walk and realized that however much she loved Ruby, the current relationship they were in now was honestly not healthy, Weiss poured into Ruby everything she had but she received nothing but a small smile and the occasional light laugh that Ruby used to do all the time. It wasn’t that she hated what Ruby had become, but it was best for the both of them to be separated. As much as Weiss wanted to, she couldn’t magically save Ruby and bring light to her life, she couldn’t force Ruby out of her apathy and it was time to part ways before Weiss burned herself out--or so she had thought.

That day she was going to tell Ruby everything, her love for her and the reason as to why she would be heading back to Atlas in the coming weeks, but before she could even ask the foretelling words ‘hey, can I talk to you about something?’ Ruby took her hand gently between hers and cried. Ruby apologized for the way had treated her kindness, that ever since Yang died she struggled to find a reason to live. She explained that crawling out of her apathy had been so hard because she wasn’t sure she wanted to. She was afraid of failing, of letting the people the closest to her down, convinced that she was worth nothing. But Weiss’ daily interactions provided a way out, they made Ruby feel valued when she didn’t value herself. Big pools of tears welled in Ruby’s eye as she quietly asked if Weiss would forgive her, forgive her of taking advantage of her warmth and showing minimal in return. This time it was Weiss’ turn to cry, to say of course that Ruby was forgiven--and from that day on Ruby slowly began to regain a quiet exuberance in her eyes that had been dead for so long.

Gods I always get so sentimental this time of year, Weiss chuckles to herself as she expertly weaves in and out of traffic, and despite this being the city proper bikes are a popular form of travel, which also contributes to her relatively smooth sailing to the outer city limits, where the noise of crowds and screens are replaced with open space and an audible breeze that effortlessly flows though Weiss’ hair.

Weiss reaches her destination and a wave of emotion washed over her entire being. It always does. Ruby sits cross-legged on the ground in front of Yang’s tombstone, hands cupped in her face as she softly cries, her body quivering in the slight cold despite wearing a faded red hoodie. Yang’s anniversary is the only day of the year where Ruby allows herself to mourn her sister’s passing, to go back to the time where she was all but dead inside.

It’s a tradition now, where Weiss wakes up the morning of with no Ruby at her side, already gone to visit Yang's resting place while she lingers back at the apartment to give Ruby time alone. Then after her coffee Weiss seeks after Ruby and pays her respects as well. Weiss thinks to herself that this year is no different as well, and despite the circumstances she allows herself a small smile, thankful that they could come here once again without any interruptions.

Watching her, Weiss contemplates how far both of them have come since they first met. It was Ruby that pushed her to see beyond her own biases, to realize that although people are often vicious to one another, that still gives her no excuse to pull away, to deprive someone of warmth she could have provided if only she didn’t hide behind a mask of cold steel, a defense that only left her isolated. Ruby has given her so much, and Weiss only repaid the favor when Ruby was at her lowest. She knows that although she can’t erase the burden that still rests on Ruby’s delicate shoulders, she can share it with her. That although she can’t always protect Ruby from her fears and lingering guilt, she will always be the one Ruby can lean on, even now when Ruby is at her lowest--crying tears that express so much more than only sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that I'm just a sucker for contemplative one-shots. I'll try harder to add more humor for the other White Rose Week prompts. 
> 
> Also I special thanks to Webdog177 and Verdantei. Their writing style and stories are fantastic, and I hope that I can write White Rose as well as they can someday. That's impossible though, so why even try? *cries*


End file.
